<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opposition by SugarsweetRomantic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111779">Opposition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic'>SugarsweetRomantic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Decked Out (Hermitcraft RPF), Enemy Lovers, Explicit Consent, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, The H.E.P. (Hermitcraft RPF), The Mycelium Resistance (Hermitcraft RPF), The Turf War (Hermitcraft RPF), Wordcount: 500-1.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beneath the winding hallways of Decked Out, two men find each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Opposition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically, this is a: "What if the Turf War was taken more seriously by both teams, and what if Decked Out was still active during it?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Shh, be quiet." A soft whine followed, echoing against the walls of the basement of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Decked Out. </span>
  </em>
  <span>" Etho is playing. If he catches us, we're both dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do we always end up on separate teams?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What can I say, opposites attract, right?" Tango grinned at Impulse, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. "How long do we have?" Impulse checked his communicator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Twelve minutes before I have to meet up with the Resistance." Groaning, Tango palmed the brunet's arse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not at all long enough for everything I want to do to you," he complained. Sighing, he dropped to his knees. "Lose the shorts, babe." Impulse chuckled, but obliged, freeing his dick. Tango licked his lips. "I've been waiting months for this," he revealed, before wrapping his lips around Impulse's length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, Tango," the other man cursed. "So good…" He was going to have to hurry, but he knew exactly how to make Impulse lose his mind. Forcing himself to relax, Tango looked up at Impulse as the head of his cock hit the back of his throat. Judging by the whimper that escaped Impulse’s lips, that was having the desired effect. The telltale sound of Etho causing some clank boomed through the space, and Impulse bit down on his own hand to stay quiet. They were enemies, through the turf war. If anyone caught them, they would both surely be prosecuted for treason. Tango shivered. He couldn’t let that happen. Sucking hard, he hollowed his cheeks, and Impulse subconsciously thrust into his throat. Tango let him slip from between his lips for just a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take what you need, Impy,” he whispered, before taking him into his mouth again. Impulse’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as he started fucking his throat. It burned, and Tango was probably going to be a bit hoarse for a few hours, but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>worth it when he looked up at Impulse’s face, delirious with pleasure. Impulse’s rhythm stuttered before Tango really wanted him to finish, and his warm come coated Tango’s tongue. Grinning, Tango sat back, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his Christmas jumper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Impulse sighed, leaning against an observer while he caught his breath. “But what about you, baby?” He gazed down at Tango’s crotch, where his erection was pressing against his soft pyjama pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No time,” Tango replied. “It’s okay; I’ll live.” He could stay here a little longer, help himself out. No-one would think it strange to see him emerge from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Decked Out</span>
  </em>
  <span>; with the popularity of the game, he was spending more and more time here anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come to my base tonight?” Impulse suddenly asked as he reached out to palm Tango through the thin layers covering his dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impy, please,” Tango begged. “You need to get to your meeting.” Impulse gazed at his communicator for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got three minutes.” He pulled Tango’s pants and boxers past his hips and wrapped his fingers around his cock, grinning at him. “And I love a challenge.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>